Housebroken
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Laundry honestly shouldn't be all that erotic.


With the last load of laundry in his arms, Danny doesn't even try to be careful about closing the dryer door shut. He swings upwards, his hell connecting with a fairly loud smack and with a final, beautiful clang of metal on metal, he makes his way to the living room, the heat and "fresh tropical scent" fabric softener making his nose itch.

"This, Steve, is the last one." Danny sets the basket down on the couch cushion between them, almost reverently. "Which leaves us… where, exactly?"

Steve's concentrating hard on folding one of his polos, his brows scrunched together. "It's either cleaning gutters or pressure washing the siding – your pick, babe."

Jesus, Danny doesn't particularly want to do either of those things. Hell, he should be glad that those are his only concerns today, but he just… doesn't want to. He just got Steve back, and all he really wants to do is hold him.

It certainly isn't much of a honeymoon to other people, but the cliché about sweeping your new husband off to Hawaii, well, Danny hadn't been able to bring himself to make the joke. When Steve went to North Korea, gotten himself captured, and wound up nearly beaten to death, Danny had prayed to God that he'd do whatever he could to keep him alive.

That was three weeks ago, almost four now, and Danny hadn't let him out of sight sense. Is it clingy? Yes.

But Steve hasn't exactly done much to be more than a hundred feet from him, and Danny figures it's a strong mix of nuptial bliss and a growing sense of "I don't want to live without you" understanding. Shit, they had nearly fucked that up, hadn't they?

"Think I'd do better on the ground – knee's been bothering me today." It's not a lie, and up a ladder affords a _fantastic_ view of Steve's ass.

"Should be – been getting a hell of a workout lately." Steve gives him a _look,_ the kind of look that keeps putting them off catching up with housework and ends with them fucking each other senseless against whatever surface is available. The windows are wide open today solely for the purpose of letting the place air out.

"Not my fault you went into sexual overdrive when I put a ring on you." Danny smirks and starts to fold their pillowcases, eying Steve as he does. "It's not like it's a cock ring."

"Yeah, well… you don't exactly try to stop me."

Danny still has very fresh memories of Steve practically jerking him off in the courthouse bathroom not two minute after their very small, very _quiet_ ceremony had ended. The rest of the team doesn't know yet, having all given each other a wide berth after the operation for the purpose of rest and recuperation.

Of course, it can't come entirely as a surprise to anyone. Danny hadn't let go of Steve on the entire flight back to Hawaii, and that in itself had been enough to bring the words from his lips, deep in the dim light of that noisy fucking cargo plane.

" _Hey, Steve, you awake?"_

 _"Yeah, Danno, yeah – what's up?"_

 _"When we get back, there's… there's something I want to do, but… you don't have to say yes, alright?"_

 _"You gonna tell me what it is before you refuse me?"_

 _Steve had sat up a little more at that point, his face swollen and bruised but still there, still whole, still in Danny's arms._

 _There hadn't been enough confidence in the world to settle his stomach, but dammit, he'd nearly lost the fucking love of his life to terrorists. "I want to marry you, Steve."_

 _And fuck all if Steve hadn't given him the biggest fucking smile he could ever hope to manage with one eye swollen shut. "I'd uh, I'd like that Danno, very much."_

And after nearly thirty six straight hours of sleep, they had cleaned each other up, gone to the courthouse that morning, and had without a hint of pomp and circumstance, promised themselves to one another for as long as they lived. It hadn't felt wrong, impulsive, or even poorly decided – simply inevitable, but it's the best inevitability Danny's ever looked in the face.

He's so fucking in love with Steven McGarrett Williams that it still doesn't feel real, and Steve can't stop giving him these soft, soul-searching looks that scream without a word that he can't believe it either.

"And why would I, babe?" Danny puts the pillowcases down and reaches for the sheets, standing up to give himself more room. "Shouldn't we be making sure we're good and consummated?"

"Kinda did that before we ever made it official." Steve gets up too, looking every inch a house-band in his comfy, sides-cut-out Navy t-shirt and time-worn cargo shorts. "Shit, I hope that doesn't mean bad luck."

"Having been married once before…" Danny shrugs and holds the sheet up, tutting softly at the lube stains that are still embedded in it. "I've washed these three times, and it looks like there was a toxic spill on it." He holds it up as high as he can just in case Steve couldn't see it. Light blue sheets show up _everything,_ it seems like – and Danny knows for a fact that it ain't just lube marring them.

"What's this spot?" Danny can kind of see Steve gesturing downwards, but can't quite make out where he's pointing.

"This one."

All of a sudden, Danny's being cupped through the sheet and his athletic shorts by Steve's very large, very warm left hand, fondling his spent-so-many-fucking-times-over balls and grinning at him over the top of the sheet. "Clever, Steve, that's…"

He can't really even pretend to gripe, because there will never be a time he doesn't want Steve to _not_ touch him. "What, it's worn right there?"

"Really?" Danny does realize he can almost see Steve through the sheet – maybe they _have_ worn them out just a little. "Hey, hands off the boys, let me see."

Steve lets him go, only to come around behind him and wrap his arms around him from behind – with his hand going right back down into his shorts. "See? You can see the threads."

"Well, you buy cheap sheets…"

Steve squeezes his balls playfully and kisses his neck, far too slowly for it to be considered merely affectionate. "You've not complained up to this point."

Christ, Steve's super fucking good at this whole seduction thing. "Can't blame a guy for having other things on his mind with you uh, naked."

Steve's getting him hard now, to the point of he'll have to do something about it if they want to get their chores even halfway done at this point. "Wanna go see if it works with a bare mattress?"

God, he knows Steve is still at least a little open from last night, and a quickie _would_ be okay, if for no reason than to get it out of their systems before they get on with the rest of their day. "Would make it a bitch to clean if we spill anything."

Steve nips at his neck, and alright, that's a _definite_ that they won't be getting anything else done soon. "Really, babe? Like I ever let it go to waste."

"Because you're a dick pig."

"Guilty."

Steve kisses him, sloppy-wet and over the shoulder, and Danny drops the sheet to turn around and get his hands down the back of his husband's barely-holding-on shorts. He's sure that Steve's ass has a nice, permanent set of handprints on it by now, given how many times he's found himself in this exact situation over the last couple of weeks.

Added to the canvas of bite marks, scratches, bruises, and hickies that dapple their bodies like a roadmap of exactly how many times they've explored each other, and Danny would go so far as to call Steve an artistic masterpiece.

Before Steve can push his shorts down, Danny breaks the kiss, murmuring "but seriously, we could use new sheets. New ones means we have to break them in, uh, properly."

"Properly?" Steve mouths at his jaw, eyes closed. "Thought we had 'properly' down pretty well."

It's really sweet when Steve opens the door for himself, and by no means is Danny taking advantage of his submissive-just-for-you nature – but sometimes it _is_ a little easier than others. Danny lowers his voice to almost a growl and rests their foreheads together. "When's the last time I bred you, babe?"

Steve's lips part, only slightly, his tongue flicking out to lick them. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Mmm-hm. Think it's about time I did it again." Danny swipes his tongue over the seam of Steve's lips, and the moan he gets in return is _needy._ "Fucked you so deep that my load is still leaking out of you hours later – that what you want, Steve?"

Steve bites Danny's bottom lip, moving them back towards the couch – but Danny stands his ground. "You gonna put your money where your mouth is or just keep talking about it?"

"Oh I'm gonna put my mouth places – what makes you think you aren't gonna get tongue fucked open first?" Jesus, Danny's getting awfully turned on just listening to himself.

Steve groans, rubbing his cock through his shorts. "Let's just get the damn things already so that we can make that happen."

"Hey, it's a wedding gift!" Danny grins and kisses Steve sweetly this time, the spell momentarily broken. "Seriously, I don't even know how these keep us warm at night."

"It's Hawaii, the goal isn't to stay warm." Steve starts to head up the stairs, and Danny follows. "Unless you just _really_ want a quilt."

Danny doesn't reply right away, far more interested in watching Steve's ass as it rocks back and forth with each step. "I'm starting to regret bringing it up."

"No, you aren't – you seen my belt?" Steve's rummaging in the top drawer of his dresser, and Danny stops behind him.

"As much time as you've spent the last couple weeks with no pants on, why would I be in the least bit worried about where it is?" Danny settles his hands on Steve's hips and kisses his back. He starts to lower his shorts, and Steve holds his breath, frozen in place to find out what Danny's about do to.

"That's super helpful, Danno."

"Yeah, it's what I'm here for." Danny crouches down and pushes Steve's shorts to his feet, his gorgeous, tanned ass right in front of him. "And uh, other stuff."

"How do you mean?"

Danny puts his hands on both of Steve's ass cheeks and spreads him, his dark body hair barely a dusting in this place. "Like eating you out."

Steve does him the favor of bracing himself against the dresser and pushing his ass out, _do your worst, Danny,_ and fuck, Danny loves him a little harder. This man is an addiction for him, one that he didn't realize he was hooked on until too late.

He doesn't lick Steve open for the purpose of fucking him, not yet anyway, he was quite serious about breeding him. These are purely self-indulgent, just to get the taste of Steve's body on his tongue for a while. Steve shudders every time Danny sticks the tip of his tongue into him, his legs shaking with the effort to keep from writhing. It's too much, really, for both of them, to do this right before they're about to step out of the house.

Danny doesn't have to look in order to see the precome leaking from Steve's cock (he's like a faucet the moment Danny so much as _looks_ at his ass) and he reaches around to stroke the head, his fingers coming away coated with slick that he uses to rub all over Steve's hole. He licks it into Steve's body, not stopping until the salty taste is but a memory and Steve is starting to quiver.

"By the way, babe, your belt is over on my side of the bed." Danny stands up and grinds against Steve's ass, re-considering his own decision to not find something a little less revealing, especially since he's about to make Steve's day a whole lot more interesting.

"Grab it for me?"

Danny kisses the back of his neck and leaves Steve where he is. "Don't pull those up just yet."

Thankfully the bottom drawer on his night stand is still open, and the plug he bought for Steve is still there. He lubes it up as sneakily as possible, retrieves Steve's belt, and goes back to where he's left his husband. "You look good like this, by the way."

"Like what?"

"Relaxed, naked, you know. Different from when I first met you."

Steve doesn't act terribly surprised when Danny lubes his hole up, but he gasps prettily all the same. "Well… things have changed."

"For the better?"

Neither of them speak as Danny slides the plug home, confident that it's going to stay exactly where it should. Stretched or not, Steve is _tight._

"Definitely for the better." Steve touches the plug to make sure it's in position comfortably enough, and bends down to haul his shorts up very, very slowly – without bothering to put on any underwear. Hell, Danny's going to be suffering just as much if not more than Steve by the time this little sojourn is over just from knowing _that._

Steve loops his belt through the holes, buckles up, considers changing his shirt, shrugs, and looks up at Danny, the outline of his still hard cock making the left leg of his shorts bulge out. Danny looks him up and down, feeling mightily proud of himself. "You look…"

"Like I'm ready to get fucked later?"

"I was gonna say hot but… I don't know, the whole dude-bro thing works on you. You kind of are but…"

"You've been watching too much Sean Cody again," Steve teases, and pulls Danny by his shirt in for a kiss. "C'mon, let's go get sheets and mess 'em up."

If Danny has a coronary by the end of the day, it is absolutely, one hundred percent Steve's fault.

Walking into Bed, Bath, and Beyond feels a little surreal – when's the last time Danny had been to a home good store, much less with his _husband_ to buy new sheets? Yeah, figuring out being married to the person who is technically his boss is one hell of a time but all the other stuff – living together, cooking, making each other's routines sympathetic to the other, sorting out the psychological baggage – it's… challenging. Not because they don't know each other, not at all. Well, maybe there are still plenty of aspects to each of them that neither Steve nor Danny have really bothered to share yet, but it's not like Steve is a stranger.

But yeah, slipping his hand into Steve's as they make that change from "tropical humid" to "holy shit this air conditioning is working WAY too hard" feels a little off balance. Not to mention the way Steve keeps squirming because he's got a butt plug in, which may be the most normal about this situation.

Which _is_ normal, because people do it all the fucking time, and there is literally no reason for him to be overanalyzing this situation. They're going to buy some nice, new sheets, Steve will still be his husband when they walk right back out, completely unharmed, and then they're going to go home and have sex that is shaping up to be incredibly filthy.

Sometimes it's more difficult to be just Steve and Danny, not Commander McGarrett (well, Williams now, but Danny doesn't see him throwing that out just yet) and Detective Williams. Neither one of them are carrying a gun or badge, either.

"Shame we didn't start a registry before we tied the knot, huh?" Steve's looking around, not to case the joint but simply for the sake of _looking_. "I could have used a new blender, maybe a new frying pan…"

"You don't need any more help juicing seaweed or frying broccoli, babe." Danny bumps his arm playfully, his fingers still threaded through Steve's. "Kinda makes me wonder how you're as big as you are, given how much rabbit food you eat."

Steve gives him a First Class Eye Roll, trying to contain his smile. "There's always beef, right? And you certainly didn't complain about the roast you had with that broccoli the other night."

"Hey, that was good. I'm not saying you can't cook, I'm just pointing out that your dietary choices are strange." Danny's craning his neck to try and find bedding, but the place is huge. Hell, he's okay with just wandering aimlessly around with Steve in hand.

"And because of those choices, have I ever _once_ tasted bad." Steve's leaned in to him, his breath hot on Danny's ear. Arousal prickles Danny's skin, and he has to stop and make damned sure that he hasn't popped a boner. Unlike Steve he _is_ wearing underwear, but if he keeps talking like that it's not going to help much at all.

"Uh, no. You haven't."

Steve gets them behind a tall display of Keurigs and kisses him, hard and fast. It lasts for about five seconds but it still manages to leave Danny breathless.

"Sheets, babe, let's find them." Danny's starting to get antsy, between Steve's body heat and… everything. Neither of them have forgotten their purpose in coming here, and it's bringing the pressure building in his gut to combustion levels.

It takes a little more exploration (and Steve repeatedly trying to half-heartedly dodge Danny's hand trying to grope his ass) but they do eventually find the sheets. They're confronted with an absolute wall of them, in every conceivable color.

"I swear, if you say the ones at the very top…" Danny suddenly feels very short, and drags his gaze back down. "What's your opinion on thread count?"

"I like it high." Steve's doing that thing where he scans a target, focus locked in like a laser beam. "You have a preference for color?"

"Dark blue."

Steve adjusts his trajectory (Jesus, he's not a fucking howitzer, Danny) and they move a couple feet to the right. "Any particular reason why?"

"Doesn't show up a stain as much and I'd imagine that any mess would make on it…"

"Would look good?"

Steve turns to look at him and there's this heat in his gaze that makes Danny want to drop to his knees and stick his tongue up his ass. "Are our motivations really that base?"

"Hey, if we're gonna be fucking in them every night we may as well get something we like, right?"

Danny's left to mull over that thought as Steve reaches high, giving Danny a spectacular view of his hairy armpit and lats as he selects a darker-than-navy set of king-sized Egyptian cotton sheets that Danny can only imagine will feel mighty fucking good to pass out on after they've ruined each other.

"Every night?"

Steve gives him this sweet-dirty look that Danny would try and pick apart but his mind's eye is kind of filled with those sheets wrapped around them, naked and sweaty… "Unless you plan on sleeping somewhere else."

"What, right after we bought new sheets? Guess again, Steven."

Danny kisses him again, right there in the check-out line. Yes, they're acting like newlyweds but… they are. Danny hasn't completely unpacked how he feels about being one again, because he doesn't have to. This is going to stick, far more than he and Rachel ever did.

Oh man, he's going to have to tell the family soon. It hadn't occurred to him that they would be out of the state for a month or so until a couple days ago. "You'll come with me when I tell Grace, right?"

"Of course – I mean, I'm gonna be a stepdad and all, I figure I should-"

Danny's squeezing his fingers hard enough to make the bone shift, making Steve pause. "I… shit, sorry, I hadn't thought about it like that yet." God, Grace is going to have _three_ fathers now, between him, Steve, and Stan. Well, not that Stan counts for much but… okay, they'll have this conversation when they aren't so addled with lust and nuptial bliss that it feels inappropriate to even mention his daughter's name.

They don't even ask for a bag as they leave, and while Danny is _running_ to Steve's truck, he's certainly walking faster than necessary. Christ, it's hot, _way_ too hot, and Steve makes the heat amplify, so much that the second they're in with the doors closed, Danny's grabbing him across the center console, foot braced against the door as he tries to launch himself into Steve's lap. Steve kisses him back with a hunger that exceeds his own, and doesn't even offer nominal resistance when Danny grips his hard cock through his shorts.

Danny mouths at Steve's neck, working his way up to his ear, their stubble rubbing against each other, building more friction that shoots right down the length of Danny's body to the root of his cock. He knows that his underwear is soaked by now – he's _never_ gotten as wet with someone as he does with Steve – and just thinking about it has him taking Steve's mouth again.

"Do you have any idea how hard I'm going to fuck you when we get home babe?"

Steve moans, thrusting up against Danny's hand – and thank God for dark-tinted windows. "Starting to get an idea."

"Well, take that idea and multiply it by a hundred."

Steve moans again, and there's suddenly no way that they can get home fast enough.

Of course there's a fuck ton of traffic on the way home, and at every possible chance, Steve's working his hand into Danny's pants, stroking his cock and messing with his foreskin, leaving Danny right on the fucking edge by the time they reach their front door. (Still a wild concept, to think of this as _their_ place now) and Steve manages to lap up every bit of precome he gets on his fingers without losing his concentration on the road.

It's like marriage gave Steve an extra set of arms and hands to torture Danny with, and he was fucking handsy to start with. Danny doesn't complain a bit, not when they both know how this is going to conclude.

"I am not blowing my wad here in the truck, Steve." Steve's kissing his neck and jaw, parked in the driveway with Danny halfway out of his door. "Remember, sheets? The plug in your ass?"

"Solid copy – but I'm losing my patience. Besides, you have a key."

Hell, Danny's had one since week two of them knowing each other.

"You coming?"

Steve smirks and grabs the sheets from between Danny's feet.

Getting inside isn't quite the adventure that disembarking from the truck was, but it still doesn't stop them from making out on the stairs every couple of steps. It's not exactly like they're new to each other, physically - but this rush, this constant need to be touching each other is _insanely_ addictive. Danny doesn't begrudge Steve a thing, letting him put his hands where he wants, guiding Danny how to touch him.

"Are we even gonna get the sheets on the bed?" Danny's so fucking hard it's making his breath short; Steve lost his shirt at the bottom of the stairs, and nothing but the grace of God is keeping his shorts up.

"Doesn't have to be all of 'em, right?" Steve's already fighting with the bag, extracting the slip cover and tossing it away once they're in the bedroom. He gets the fitted sheet out of the tangle and drops the rest, eying the mattress like it's a perp.

"Need some help there?" Danny takes the momentary pause to strip, seeing as how in about two minute they aren't going to be needing clothes anyway.

Steve looks over at him, the sheet forgotten and his full attention on Danny's naked body. "Damn." Honestly, if Steve licks his lips any more there isn't going to be much of them left but Danny won't stop him, not when those huge, beautiful eyes are turned on _him._

Danny shakes himself out, his cock jutting up and his skin burning with how fucking badly he needs to be inside his husband right now. "You're getting that hungry look again."

"Can you blame me?"

Steve gestures to the bite marks all over his hips, knowing Danny feels just the same. "Just give me one corner."

It doesn't even take thirty seconds before the sheet is pulled on tight, and thereafter it's not another two before Steve, naked now as well, is pulling Danny down on the bed with him.

They don't kiss each other gently, not this time – Danny's got a mood to set, sweat to make Steve drip. He reaches down between them and grabs the base of the plug, eager to replace it with what they both want. The lube is dried, and Steve winces a little more than Danny would consider mildly – but it's worth it to see him stretched and ready.

Danny sits back and pushes Steve legs up, his lower half nearly parallel with the ceiling. "Fuck, Steve, you're fucking _gaping._ " Danny can't resist a taste, and Steve nearly squirms away from the oversensitivity.

"Gotta be like that to breed me, right?" Steve squares his shoulders and gets his hands under his thighs, pulling his cheeks apart even further.

At this point, it amounts to torture, what they do to each other – and Steve always manages to get the upper hand by doing, well, this. "Oh, I'm gonna breed you alright." Danny lowers him back to the bed, reaching over Steve's body to get the lube from the nightstand. Steve licks his tricep and armpit on the way back down, making him shiver.

Danny kisses him, wetting himself with lube and refreshing Steve's, satisfied with how he feels it spill over his fingers and onto their brand new sheets. "Gonna drive my cock so deep in you that you taste me for a week."

Steve groans, Danny's words and mouth scraping hotly agaist his neck. "So fuckin' hot, Danno. Want you to split me open on that thick cock, make me _take_ it."

"Oh, you're gonna take it alright." Danny kisses him, lining up his cock perfectly with Steve's hole. "Deep, hard, however I want you to."

Even with the prolonged stretch from the plug, bottoming out inside Steve is still a tight effort – but Danny ends up balls deep, the barest hint of his cock still outside Steve. It's not that he's breeding Steve, no – it's the fact that he's doing this to his _husband._

"Jesus, Danno, that's…" Steve licks his lips, his hands stuck fast to Danny's hips. " _FUCK."_

"Deep, yeah, I know – but that's how you like it." Danny starts to move, rocking his hips so that he's dragging the head of his cock right over Steve's sweet spot. "You fucking love it, don't you? Knowing my load is still inside you for hours after."

Steve moans, offering his neck as Danny pushes back in very, very slowly. "Fuck, Danny, I fucking… I love that it's _you_ doing it to me."

"Yeah?"

Steve nods, reveling in the sensation of Danny's cock filling him up – Jesus, he's edging himself, clenching and relaxing around Danny to make sure he comes as hard as he possibly can. "Fuck yeah, Danny. Can't wait to tell everyone what we did – but you gotta fuck me first, leave me leaking…"

"So everyone knows you're mine, Steve?" Danny kisses him, fiercely, making Steve bite his lip as he fucks and grinds into him. "Not the Navy's, not the State of Hawaii's, _mine_."

Steve pulls him in close, his legs wrapping tightly around Danny's waist. "Fuck, yes, _Danny,_ that… that's it."

If Danny knew that getting possessive was going to work _this_ well, he'd have done it much, much sooner. "Fuck yeah, Steve, take my fuckin' cock." Danny starts to fuck him harder, faster, the slick of sweat and lube making the way he's fucking him loud in the air of their bedroom. "Show me how deep you want it, babe, where you want my come."

Steve's hands are leaving the skin of his hips raw and red, his eyes half-closed against the effort to keep himself from coming. "In… God, Danny, just _in_ me."

Danny braces himself, that place inside Steve burning hotly enough that it transfers through to him – and that's all it takes, the powder keg goes off and Danny's orgasm rips out of him, cock pumping deep inside Steve's body. He can feel Steve coming too, his muscles clenching around him, drenching them both where they've curled against each other. It's too much, the sheet beneath them officially unusable for anyone but them.

If this is what domestic life has to offer with Steve, Danny is going to take as much of it as he can get.

Steve is leaning against the dryer when Danny brings him a beer, his arms folded across his chest and his head drooping.

"Babe, wake up – I got beer."

His head snaps up, smiling tiredly as he takes the Longboard from Danny's left hand. "That's what you're using to get my attention now?"

"It was that or I drop you as you're carried up the stairs." Danny leans next to him, both of them still basking in the afterglow of sex that left both of them knocked out cold for an hour afterwards. Pulling out of Steve had been an experience, trying to keep as much of his come in his body as possible while also not screaming from how much it _hurts_ \- lube does dry, whether you like it or not.

"Something tells me you wouldn't have been up to it." Steve drinks gratefully, tilting the bottle up so that Danny can watch his throat bob.

"Put it away Steve, you've gotten everything I have for today."

"Everything, huh?" Steve gives him that sleepy, I'm-secretly-content-with-the-world smile again and kisses the side of Danny's head. "It's not even three o'clock yet."

"Yeah, well I've kinda lost track of time recently. My husband doesn't let me keep a regular sleep schedule, the bastard. Maybe you should straighten him out for me."

"Sounds like a real piece of work."

Danny sets down his beer and takes Steve by the hips, leaning in for a kiss that tastes way more like beer than Steve. "Eh, I'm making progress with him."

Behind them, the dryer dings, signaling, _finally_ the last load of laundry Danny plans to do for a week.

At least the sheets will be warm when they slip under them, right?


End file.
